I Saw Sempai Kissing Saso-Chan!
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the Akatsuki base, And everyone is preparing for a great Christmas! Well, Apart from a certain red-haired artist. How will Deidara cheer up his Danna? One-shot, Please review! SasoxDei.


_**So, As it's almost Christmas I decided it was only right to make a Christmas fic ^_^ I was reminding myself to write one all month, Seeing as I forgot to write one for Sasori's birthday T^T Anyway, Please enjoy! This is pretty much my first attempt at fluff . **_

On the twenty-fourth of December, The Akatsuki were making their final arrangements for Christmas. Decorations were being put up, The turkey was being prepared for the next day and everyone was preventing themselves from going insane. Well, The sane ones were anyway...

Christmas was usually a very happy time for the S-Ranked criminals. It was the only time when they were able to relax and think about something besides capturing tailed demons.

Everyone in the Akatsuki was currently decorating the sitting-room. Well, Apart from a certain red-haired artist...

Sasori sighed lightly as he looked out of the condensed window. It had been snowing for the past couple of days and everything had been blanketed by the white sheets of coldness.  
"What's the point?" The puppeteer asked himself. He tapped on the cold glass lightly, Making several flakes of snow drop off.

Sasori then spotted a familiar masked man run out into the snow.

Tobi.

"Oh, How I love Christmas! Christmas, Christmas!" Tobi chanted, Throwing handfuls of snow in the air.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. Tobi was a complete idiot. Christmas was not a time to love. Christmas was disgusting.

To tell the truth, Sasori hated Christmas. He just didn't see the point of it. People became way too happy at Christmas, And this annoyed the red-head greatly.

Just as Sasori was about to climb off the window sill, His blonde-haired partner, Deidara, Entered the room.

"Danna, Un?" Asked Deidara while closing the door and standing besides it. Sasori turned his head towards the blonde and tried not to smile. Due to the freezing temperature outside, The heating bill would be incredibly high for the Akatsuki, And as Kakuzu was their money supervisor, He wasn't spending a penny on something which could be dealt with for free.  
"Just wear lots of clothes" He would simply state if anyone ever asked to turn the heating on.

As Deidara got cold easily, He made sure to wrap up warm. He was wearing a long, Snow flaked patterned scarf with a matching bobble hat and white gloves. He also wore a long and puffy cream coloured coat which made him look a bit like a large ball of snow.

"Are you not cold, Danna un?" The blonde piped up, Easily sensing that there was something wrong with his partner.  
"No" Sasori simply stated, Turning his head back towards the window, Which earned a slight frown from the blonde. Deidara slowly walked towards his partner, Trying to figure out what to say.  
"Leave, Brat...I'm busy..." Sasori mumbled, Just enough for Deidara to hear him.  
"Busy with what, Danna?...Staring out of the window all day, Un?" The blonde artist went on, Desperate to know what was wrong.

Annoyed, Sasori turned his head back towards the blonde and stood up.  
"I told you to leave me alone, Brat! Now get out and continue doing all that Christmas crap!" Sasori bellowed and pushed his partner away slightly.

Deidara was shocked. Sasori often lost his temper with him, But he never shouted. Normally, The blonde would bite back, But this time he just smirked.  
"So is this why you're pissed, Un? You hate Christmas?" Deidara crossed his arms and smiled in triumph.  
"No...Of course not" The red-head grumbled quietly. Deidara knew that Sasori was lying, He always knew.  
"Why do you hate Christmas, Un?" The blonde replied, Ignoring Sasori's previous statement.  
"I do not hate Christmas, Brat..." Sasori answered, Closing his eyes. Deidara didn't reply, Instead he waited for his Danna to go on.

A few seconds later, Sasori finally gave in to Deidara's gaze.

"...It's too happy..." The puppet-master admitted, Avoiding eye-contact with the blonde.  
"What do you mean, Un?" The blonde said, Encouraging his Danna to say more.  
"It annoys me...How one stupid day of the year is just a stupid excuse for people to be happy...It's pointless really, Everything just goes back to normal afterwards...Christmas is only about spoilt little kids getting their presents and everyone else wasting precious time on pointless things...Pathetic..." Sasori poured out.

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. He had expected a much different answer from his Danna.

"Well...You and me have always been complete opposites, Un..." Deidara drawled, Smiling at the fellow-artist.  
"What has that got to do with anything, Brat?" Sasori sighed, Preparing himself for another 'Art is fleeting' rant from the blonde.  
"I myself, Love Christmas...And funnily enough, I love it for the same reason that you hate it, Un..." Deidara chuckled, Receiving a strange look from the red-head.  
"...You love spoilt children and pointless things?" Sasori plainly stated, Giving Deidara another strange look.  
"Because of happiness, Danna!" Deidara laughed, Nudging the red-head on the shoulder softly.  
"Just because of happiness?" Sasori implied, Raising an eyebrow.  
"I enjoy seeing the one's I love happy, Danna..." Deidara answered, His soft smile disappearing.  
"You don't look happy anymore, Brat..." Sasori argued, Frowning.  
"That's because you're not happy, Un..." Deidara whispered to himself, Immediately hoping that Sasori wouldn't hear him.  
"What did you ju-

Before Sasori could reply, Deidara leaned forward and kissed him roughly. The kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, As neither Sasori or Deidara really concentrated on love, But the two artists believed that the kiss was perfect. Humming lightly, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's slender waist and pulled him in closer.

Deep into the kiss, The artists were both interrupted by a loud banging on the window. As they turned their heads, They noticed a certain hyperactive masked ninja repeatedly banging his head against the glass and waving his arms around.

Tobi, Once again.

"Zetsu-San! Zetsu-San! Look, Look! They finally did it! Hey, Everyone! I saw Sempai kissing Saso-Chan!" The masked ninja wailed, Jumping around. The two artists just sighed.

"Brat...Why did you kiss me?" Sasori questioned, Looking into Deidara's clear blue eyes. The blonde just smirked and looked up.  
"Mistletoe, Un..." Deidara whispered into the red-heads ear.  
"Brat...That's not mistletoe...That's an Iris..." Sasori stated, Smirking slightly.

"Hidan, Un! You got the wrong damn plant!" Bellowed Deidara, Loudly enough for everyone in the whole Akatsuki base to hear him.

_**I'm bad at fluff T^T I couldn't really think of a good story line for this one...Merry Christmas everyone! ^_^ Please review!**_


End file.
